


His Offer and Her Desire

by akasan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akasan/pseuds/akasan
Summary: Hinata tahu, penawaran Sasuke tidak lebih dari sekedar untuk melecehkan keindahan tubuhnya. Namun ia juga menginginkannya.





	His Offer and Her Desire

Pesta ulang tahun universitas. Sebagai mahasiswa, Hinata tidak seharusnya menghadiri acara tersebut. Undangan untuk acara tersebut hanya diperuntukkan para dosen, staf, dan ketua mahasiswa. Namun karena dosen yang paling ia hormati, Kurenai Yuuhi memintanya datang, gadis itu terpaksa menyanggupinya. 

Hinata benci berada di tengah keramaian komunitas. Bukan berarti ia makhluk anti sosial, toh ia punya banyak teman. Hanya saja ia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Status keluarganya yang high class, dosennya yang merupakan dosen tercantik se-universitas, juga kecerdasan dan kecantikannya yang terkenal seantero universitas membuatnya selalu dalam perhatian semua orang. Hinata yakin, koran kampus akan meliput kedatangannya di acara tersebut.

Memilih mengasingkan diri, Hinata memilih menempati meja bundar kosong yang paling jauh dari kerumunan, sembari memegangi gelas wine-nya. Auditorium itu luas, tapi Hinata memilih menyudutkan dirinya sendiri seperti debu di sudut ruangan. Sembari meneguk wine-nya sedikit-sedikit, Hinata berpikir, universitasnya terlalu kaya hingga bisa menyuguhkan wine dalam pesta.

Gadis itu pikir ia bisa mengasingkan diri dengan lebih baik lagi. Di suatu acara di mana ia tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan santai, baginya lebih baik ia diam dan menyendiri. Namun tetap saja ada sesuatu yang tidak sesuai harapannya. Sasuke Uchiha, dosen fakultas ekonomi menghampirinya. Hinata berharap pria paling diminati para mahasiswi itu hanya mencari bangku kosong. Namun yang ada, pria itu duduk dan membenturkan gelasnya pada gelas wine Hinata, bersulang sepihak.

“Pantas saja, ada Hyuga di sini.” Komentar Sasuke seraya menggulum senyum sinis. Hinata tidak mengerti apa maksud kedatangan pria itu. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecut, lalu memutar posisi duduknya ke arah panggung. Ia menganggap Sasuke adalah dosen biasa yang mengganggu kesendiriannya.

Pria itu kembali tersenyum sinis. Reaksi Hinata memang tidak sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan tapi itu justru membuatnya semakin tertarik. Ia melihat gelas wine gadis itu yang diletakkan di meja. Ditariknya gelas itu dan otomatis memandu arah pandang gadis Hyuga itu. Tatapan mereka pun bertemu.

Hinata tertegun sesaat, terhipnotis akan onik kelam Sasuke yang menghanyutkan. Menatap onik kelam itu barulah Hinata tersadar betapa menakjubkannya mata tajam pria itu. Bibir gadis itu terkatup-katup memuja onik indah pria itu. Akhirnya Hinata mengerti, kenapa para mahasiswi sangat mengagumi ketampanan Sasuke.

Namun ia tidak serta merta membiarkan dirinya hanyut di dalamnya. Gadis itu mengerjap sesaat, lalu menunduk menyesali tingkahnya. Ia hampir saja menjadi salah satu mahasiswi pemuja Sasuke-sensei bersama dengan mahasiswi-mahasiswi lainnya.

Bibir Sasuke mengulas seringainya. Mendapati tingkah Hinata yang dirasanya sangat menggemaskan. Sudah dari dulu ia mengamati gadis ini meskipun mereka berbeda departemen. Hinata menjadi mahasiswa semester akhir di fakultas kedokteran, sementara ia mengajar di fakultas ekonomi.

Posisi keduanya masih saling berhadapan meskipun Hinata sekarang menundukkan kepala. Lalu perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya membuat gadis itu terkejut tak terkira. Kepalanya terangkat dan mendapati seringai pria itu di wajahnya.

“Let’s have sex.”

Hinata tahu ia punya banyak pilihan. Misalnya dengan menampar seorang dosen fakultas ekonomi yang dipuja kaum hawa karena telah melecehkannya. Mengajak sex di pertemuan pertama mereka, bukankah itu suatu bentuk pelecehan?

Bukan berarti mereka saling mengenal. Hinata tahu eksistensi Sasuke Uchiha sebagai dosen idola para haum hawa. Sementara Sasuke mengenal Hinata sebagai mahasiswi berprestasi dari fakultas kedokteran. Hal yang perlu ditambahkan adalah, Hinata tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke mengaguminya sejak lama dan rasa kagum itu berubah menjadi rasa posesivitas yang tinggi.

Ya. Sasuke menginginkan Hinata menjadi wanitanya.

Hinata tidak mengetahui bagian itu. Yang ia tahu adalah dosen idola Sasuke Uchiha mengajaknya melewatkan malam panas bersama, dan ia menyanggupinya. Pria itu berhasil memancing rasa penasarannya, bahkan meskipun harus melanggar prinsipnya sendiri.

Sasuke Uchiha keluar dari auditorium lebih dulu, berkata akan menunggu Hinata di tempat parkir kampus. Gadis itu sempat ragu, apakah pria itu serius atau mempermainkannya. Ia bisa saja berbohong pada Sasuke dan tidak menyusul pria itu. Namun gadis itu justru mengetukkan heels -nya berharap lima belas menit akan terlewati dengan cepat dan ia bisa segera menyusul Sasuke.

Ketika lima belas menit itu terlewati, Hinata segera mengambil mantelnya dan melesat. Ia akan mengabari Kurenai-sensei bahwa ia pulang lebih dulu.

Bagaimana menyebut sebuah ciuman panas dengan penuh nafsu membara dalam satu kata? Tidak ada kata yang pas untuk mewakili kegiatan mereka. Begitu keduanya memasuki kamar suite, kedua bibir itu segera bersentuhan. Mereka saling bercumbu, memuja, menjelajahi setiap sisinya. Kedua bibir itu saling melumat. Bantuan lidah pun mereka gunakan. Jilatan-jilatan membasahi kedua bibir itu. Lidah mereka bersatu, bergulat. Terkadang membelai lembut, terkadang saling membelit dan bertarung.

Mereka tidak diam sampai disitu saja. Keduanya telah memasuki kamar lebih dalam dengan pakaian tercecer, memberikan jejak pergerakan mereka. Hingga akhirnya ketika mereka sampai di ranjang, mereka telah telanjang sepenuhnya kecuali Sasuke. Hinata dengan tubuh sintal polos miliknya, dan Sasuke dengan tubuh atletis dan kejantanan yang masih tertidur pulas di dalam boxer -nya..

Melepaskan cumbuan, Sasuke mendorong Hinata ke ranjang. Gadis itu jatuh terjerembab, terlentang dengan kaki terangkat mengangkang. Pria itu mengikuti gadis itu, memenjarakan Hinata di antara kedua lengan kekarnya. Tubuhnya berada di antara kedua kaki gadis itu, lalu ia memulai pemujaannya. Digerayanginya Hinata, dikecupnya sekujur tubuhnya. Digambarnya berkas merah di setiap sudut tubuh sintal gadis itu.

“Aaahh…”

Mendesah, gadis itu setiap kali Sasuke menggunakan lidahnya untuk memuja kulit indah Hinata. Seakan pria itu ingin merasakan rasa dari kulit tubuhnya. Dengan tangan meraba, meremas, mencubit puting gadis itu, Sasuke mengigiti kulit tubuh Hinata. Pria itu menjilati, mengulum, menghisap kulitnya hingga memunculkan noda merah. Begitu terus hingga seluruh tubuh gadis itu penuh dengan bercak merah.

Sensasi dingin lembab dari kulitnya karena keringat dan air liur Sasuke, juga permainan jari-jari pria itu di puncak payudaranya, membuat Hinata serasa terbang ke awan.  Napasnya terputus-putus tapi ia menikmatinya. Namun itu belumlah seberapa. Mengambil dasi yang tergeletak di ranjang, pria itu ikat kedua tangan gadis itu, menjadikan payudara sintalnya membusung.

Sasuke seakan ingin mencicipi seluruh bagian tubuh Hinata. Selagi gadis itu menjadi miliknya malam ini, ia akan menghabiskan seluruh waktu yang ia punya untuk menikmati gadis itu. Masih dengan meremas payudara Hinata dan memelintir putingnya, pria itu menjilati ketiak mulus gadis itu.

“Se… sensei…”

Hinata mendesah kencang ketika dirasakannya sensasi geli sekaligus penuh rasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Pria itu mengecup, menghisap, memberikan bercak merah di kulit ketiak itu. Kedua bagian ketiak dihabisi olehnya.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya, menatap tubuh polos di depannya yang terlihat sedikit mengenaskan. Tubuh sintal berpeluh dengan tangan terikat ke atas dan kaki terbuka yang menunjukkan vagina basah merekah. Napas Hinata memburu, menanti sentuhan pria itu selanjutnya. Tatapan matanya melemah, pasrah.

Pria itu lalu mengangkat kedua kaki jenjang Hinata, menggantungnya di lehernya. Membuat selangkangan gadis itu semakin melebar. Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya, mendekati payudara sintal gadis itu. Ia melahapnya bersamaan dengan dua tangan yang menusuk lubang vagina Hinata.

Gadis itu melenguh, mendesah merasakan jari-jari Sasuke mengobok-obok vaginanya sementara lidah pria itu memanjakan kedua putingnya. Kedua belah payudara Hinata secara bersamaan dikulum dan dilumat oleh mulut pria itu. Giginya mengigit putingnya, memagutnya, menghisap kuat.

“Aahnn…”

Hinata mendesah tertahan ketika Sasuke memasukkan dua jari tambahan dan mengisi vaginanya. Terasa sakit karena peregangan yang tiba-tiba dari otot kewanitaannya, namun juga begitu nikmat. Keempat jari Sasuke mengoyak vagina Hinata dengan kasar, merasakan dinding vagina gadis itu sementara ibu jarinya memelintir klitorisnya. Sembari jari-jarinya sibuk, gigi Sasuke menggigiti puting Hinata, kembali menghisapnya kuat seakan sedang menyedot air susunya, sementara tangan kanannya meremas kedua payudara. Lidahnya tak lupa membelai, mengulum, melumat putingnya. Ia melakukannya bersamaan dan Hinata terus mengerang, mendesah, tubuhnya menggelinjang karena sentuhan bersamaan membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Pinggang Hinata tergerak menyesuaikan diri dengan pergerakan jari-jari Sasuke. Seakan berharap jari-jari itu akan menghunusnya semakin dalam. Cairan orgasme Hinata terus merembes membasahi ranjang. Terlebih dengan permainan dari jari-jari pria itu, membuat ranjang itu semakin basah dan berantakan. Belum lagi dengan hisapan kuat mulutnya pada puncak payudara Hinata. Gadis itu merasakan aliran darahnya dihisap sangat kuat oleh mulut pria itu.

Saat gelombang orgasme terbesar segera datang, Sasuke mengeluarkan tangannya. Ia juga melepaskan payudara Hinata. Ia membiarkan gadis itu diantara orgasme yang tidak sampai.

Hinata kecewa. Ia menatap Sasuke kesal juga dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut karena ia merajuk. Tangannya ingin tergerak untuk menyentuh dirinya sendiri, tapi apa daya masih terikat.

Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding melihat gadisnya terangsang setengah mati dan belum terpuaskan. Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya. Setengah berdiri menumpu pada lututnya, perlahan ia membuka boxer- nya yang sudah menggembung. Menunjukkan kejantanan membengkak yang siap menggagahi Hinata.

Namun pria itu tidak serta-merta mewujudkan harapan Hinata untuk segera melepaskan orgasmenya. Pria itu lalu berdiri, menjauhi Hinata. Ia kemudian duduk santai di sofa. Kepalanya ditengadahkan bersandar. Dari posisinya ia menyeringai, menatap Hinata yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

“Kenapa melihatku begitu?”

Sasuke meledek, dan Hinata benci dihina begitu. Sudah jelas pria itu mempermainkannya. Pria itu ingin ia menunjukkan respon positifnya atas aktivitas mereka sekarang. Karena Sasuke sudah mengambil alih permainan, pria itu ingin Hinata melanjutkannya.

“Kalau menginginkannya, kemarilah.” Kata Sasuke kemudian.

Namun wanita dengan segala harga dirinya. Terutama harga diri Hyuga. Hinata mungkin memiliki sisi liar tersembunyi, tapi ia tidak ingin terang-terangan mengatakan “Please give me your big dick, Sensei!”, pada Sasuke. Sebenarnya dengan menyanggupi ajakan pria itu tanpa alasan, sudah melunturkan prinsip yang dibangun Hinata untuk tidak mudah memberikan hati dan tubuh pada pria lain.

Berpegang teguh pada sisa harga dirinya, juga menahan nafsunya untuk tidak membuang sisa harga dirinya itu, Hinata merapatkan kedua kakinya. Berusaha keras membawa hasrat orgasme yang tidak terlampiaskan itu, ia duduk bersimpuh di atas ranjang dan berusaha melepaskan ikatan dasi di tangannya.

Hyuga dan harga dirinya, hampir sama tingginya dengan Uchiha. Namun melihat sikap teguh Hinata untuk tidak melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke pelukan Uchiha membuat Sasuke menyeringai sinis. Ia memang menginginkan Hinata. Namun ia juga ingin Hinata datang padanya. Hanya saja sepertinya tidak kali ini. Ia harus berusaha sekali lagi untuk membuat gadis itu jatuh padanya.

Masih mencoba membuka ikatan dasi, Sasuke mendekati Hinata di ranjang. Kejantanannya yang masih gagah berdiri itu menyentuh pinggul Hinata. Gadis itu berjengit kaget, tapi segera berada dalam proteksi Sasuke ketika pria itu memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan kekar pria itu terulur untuk membuka ikatan di tangan Hinata.

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke. Dosen berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu tersenyum sinis menyambutnya dan lagi-lagi Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk. Ia bisa merasakan penis Sasuke menyentuh pantatnya, merayunya. Namun gadis itu hanya terdiam, berpura-pura tidak peduli.

Tangan pria itu terulur meraih rahang mungil Hinata. Menyentuhnya, ibu jarinya meraba bibir tebal gadis itu. Kedua onik dan bulan itu beradu. Lalu selanjutnya kedua bibir itu kembali bercumbu. Tidak sekasar dan terburu-buru seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini cumbuan mereka lebih intens dan lembut. Sasuke merebah, membawa gadis itu berada dalam dekapan di atasnya. Ia mendekap Hinata. Kedua payudara Hinata terhimpit dengan dada bidang pria itu. Tangan gadis itu fokus meremas rambut raven acak-acakan dari Si Pria, sementara tangan pria itu meraba punggung lalu meremas pantat sintalnya.

Kaki Hinata kembali dilebarkan. Lubang vaginanya kembali basah karena penis Sasuke terhimpit menekan klitorisnya. Jari-jari pria itu kembali nakal bermain dengan vaginanya, mengobok-obok dan membasahi lubang itu.

Dalam cumbuannya, Hinata melenguh. Lidahnya terus beradu dan membelai lidah Sasuke hingga tanpa sadar pria itu telah mengangkat pinggulnya untuk mengarahkan lubang vaginanya pada kejantanannya. Barulah ketika cumbuan mereka usai, gadis itu tersadar. Kepala penis Sasuke hampir memasuki lubang vaginanya.

“Mind to ride?”

Hinata setengah terbangun dengan kepala penis Sasuke menusuk lubang vaginanya. Gadis itu memukul dada pria itu, kesal karena ia harus mengambil alih.

Sasuke tersenyum lagi, menghela nafasnya memaklumi sikap Hinata. Tidak semua wanita suka posisi woman on top. Tapi Sasuke menyukainya karena ia bisa melihat pemandangan indah payudara Hinata yang akan menari dengan indahnya di depan matanya sendiri.

“Kenapa bukan Sensei saja?”

“Kau yakin ingin aku yang memimpin?”

Pikiran Hinata bergerak cepat. Jika ia memimpin, ia bisa mengendalikan ritme sesuka hati, tapi jika pria dibawahnya ini memimpin… Gadis itu lalu teringat dengan foreplay yang mereka lakukan. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkutik, apalagi jika membiarkan pria ini memandunya. Bukannya dipandu, bisa saja ia justru dipaksa untuk mengikuti keinginannya.

Merasa keputusannya telah benar, Hinata sedikit berlutut mengarahkan penis Sasuke yang menantang gravitasi itu pada lubang vaginanya. Ia berpikir untuk memasukkannya perlahan, tapi sentakan pinggul juga tarikan penuh tenaga dari tangan kekar Sasuke pada pantatnya membuat penis itu terhunus dengan cepat mengisi vagina Hinata.

Hinata mengerang kencang. Ia merasakan sakit juga perih yang amat hebat karena benda asing yang mengisi vaginanya, merobek selaput daranya juga meregangkan otot-otot kewanitaannya.

Gadis itu merintih. Menumpukan kedua tangannya pada perut atletis Sasuke. Ia menangis dan membuat pria itu tertegun atas kesalahannya. Tangannnya terulur, menyibak rambut indigo panjang yang menutupi kerlingan air matanya.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?”

“Sensei bilang aku yang memimpin.”

Gadis itu masih merintih. Sasuke membawa gadis itu dalam dekapannya, lalu memposisikan mereka miring.

“Maafkan aku.” Kata pria itu mengecup kening Hinata. Ia tak mengira gadis pujaannya lebih berharga dari yang ia duga. Mengetahui popularitas Hinata sebagai mahasiswi tercantik dan terpintar di universitas membuatnya mengira gadis itu sudah pernah berkencan setidaknya sekali. Ada rasa menyesal dalam diri Sasuke karena sudah mengajaknya have sex. Namun pria itu kemudian merasa bahagia dan semakin jatuh cinta pada gadisnya. Ia merasa bangga karena sudah memiliki gadis itu.

“Please be gentle.”

“I will.”

Membalik posisi mereka perlahan, Sasuke kembali mencumbu gadisnya. Bibirnya menjelajahi seluruh sudut tubuh gadis itu, memujanya penuh cinta. Ia memperjelas bercak kemerahan dan kembali bermain-main dengan payudara sintal gadis itu.

Payudara Hinata besar dan ranum. Tangan kekar Sasuke hampir tidak bisa menampungnya. Maka dari itu pergerakan tangannya lebih sering di puncak payudaranya. Tangannya mencabik, meremas puncaknya. Jari-jarinya menarik, memelitir dan mencubit putingnya.

Hinata kembali mendesah. Ia menyebut nama Sasuke dan itu membuat pria itu semakin bersemangat

Pria itu menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan dan gadis itu mengerang ketika merasakan pergerakan di dalam perutnya. Otot penis Sasuke bersenggama dengan otot vagina Hinata. Mereka saling beradu, bersatu. Pergerakkan pinggul pria itu secara signifikan mempercepat temponya. Hinata bisa merasakan lubang vaginanya yang masih rapat diterobos oleh penis Sasuke. Pria itu mendorong kejantanannya perlahan, lalu menariknya, setelah itu menyentaknya dengan sedikit tenaga. Mendorongnya lagi perlahan, menariknya, lalu disentak lagi. Sasuke seakan tahu letak lubang intinya. Setiap pria itu menghunuskan penisnya, kepala penis itu selalu berhasil merasuk tanpa membentur apapun.

Hinata sudah tidak merasakan kesakitan lagi. Vaginanya sudah terbiasa dengan pergerakkan teratur dari penis Sasuke. Ia terus mendesah dan merasakan nikmatnya vaginanya dipijit oleh penis pria itu yang memenuhinya, juga mulut dan lidah lihai yang bermain di payudaranya.

Tangan Hinata terkalung di leher Sasuke, sementara kedua kakinya saling mengait melingkari pinggul kokoh pria itu. Ia mengangkat sedikit pantatnya agar penis Sasuke bisa merasuk makin dalam dan membuatnya mendesah semakin kencang.

“Aahhnn…”

Lenguhan Hinata terdengar kencang ketika ujung penis Sasuke membentur ujung vagina terdalamnya. Itu adalah pintu depan lubang rahim Hinata. Saat itulah Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, memenjarakan Hinata dalam proteksi tangannya dan menatapnya intens sebelum permainan inti mereka.

“Aku mungkin tidak bisa mengendalikanku, Hime.”

Pria itu lalu mengambil ancang-ancang. Ia menarik penisnya setengah jarak, lalu menghunuskannya dan kembali membentur ujung vagina gadis itu. Teriakan Hinata melengking. Ia merasakan pandangannya berputar ketika rasa nikmat itu membuncah. Vaginanya kembali mengeluarkan cairan orgasme yang menjadi pelumas bagi penis Sasuke.

Menggenggam tangan Hinata dan bertumpu padanya, pria itu kembali menghunuskan penisnya. Ia memborbardir rahim Hinata, dan membuat penisnya terjepit sangat erat oleh vagina gadis itu. Semakin kuat tenaga dorongnya, vagina Hinata semakin keras menjepitnya. Semakin sulit baginya untuk menerobos. Namun pria itu tetap melaluinya dengan mudah.

Tangan Sasuke berpindah menuju kedua payudara Hinata. Menjadikannya sebagai pegangan, pria itu meremas puncak payudaranya. Pinggangnya masih tidak berhenti menarik-dorong penisnya agar semakin dalam merasuki vagina Hinata.

Gadis itu melenguh, mendesah hebat, mengerang, beradu dengan suara berat Sasuke yang ikut mengerang. Ia merasakan vaginanya menegang berkontraksi menjepit kuat benda asing di dalamnya. Berkali-kali ia orgasme hingga kepalanya terasa pening tapi ia selalu ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi. Pria itu masih berpegangan pada putingnya, mencengkeram puncak payudara Hinata sembari meremasnya.

Tempo pria itu semakin cepat dan bertenaga. Ia membawa dirinya setengah berlutut dan mengatupkan kedua payudara Hinata dengan satu tangannya. Ia mencabik payudara sintal itu, memelintir puncaknya bersamaan, mencengkeram dan meremasnya kuat-kuat sementara sebelah tangannya menjepit, mencubit dan menarik klitoris Hinata. Pinggulnya memborbardir makin kencang.

Rahang Sasuke bergemeretak merasakan penisnya dipijat dengan begitu kuatnya oleh vagina Hinata. Ia merasakan penisnya makin membengkak sementara jalan yang dilaluinya sangat sempit. Yang bisa pria itu lakukan hanyalah terus menerobos hingga isi penisnya menyembur keluar. Pria itu hampir mencapai batasnya dan ia terus memborbardir vagina Hinata.

Erangan gadis itu mewarnai kamar suite di salah satu hotel mewah yang tak jauh dari universitas. Napasnya sudah semakin menipis.

Hinata merasa ia tidak dapat mengenali dunianya juga dirinya sendiri. Vaginanya terasa linu begitu juga dengan kedua payudaranya yang terus menerus dicabik. Ia tidak tahu kapan semua ini akan berakhir. Ia ingin segera mengakhirinya tapi tidak ingin mengakhiri kenikmatannya.

Vagina Hinata menjepit penis Sasuke lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Sementara sentakan hebat dari pria itu menerobos rahim Hinata. Gadis itu menjerit kencang ketika dirasakannya sesuatu yang asing seakan menerobos sesuatu darinya dengan paksa. Saat itulah ia merasakan semburan hangat menerpa, memenuhinya, mengisinya, diiringi dengan lenguhan panjang yang mengakhiri pergumulan mereka.

Sperma Sasuke mengisi rahim Hinata. Sebagian menyembur keluar saat pria itu mengeluarkan penisnya. Pria itu lalu merebah terlentang untuk mengatur napas sejenak. Setelah itu ia memeluk tubuh sintal di sampingnya, memeluknya dari belakang, memproteksinya seakan tidak ingin gadis itu pergi dari sisinya.

Namun saat pagi menjelang, gadis itu menghilang.

Semenjak malam panas itu, Sasuke tidak lagi menemukan Hinata di manapun. Gadis itu seakan hilang ditelan bumi. Bahkan ketika pria itu dengan sengaja mengunjungi fakultas kedokteran hanya untuk mencari mahasiswa akhir bernama Hinata Hyuga, ia juga tak menemukannya.

Kemunculan Sasuke sekali menimbulkan kontroversi seisi kampus. Dosen paling digiliai kaum hawa se antero kampus mencari mahasiswi paling cantik dan berprestasi di fakultas kedokteran. Setelahnya, koran kampus pun berusaha mengungkit hubungan keduanya. Baik dari Sasuke maupun Hinata tapi tidak berhasil.

Meski begitu, setidaknya Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata masih menjadi mahasiswi Universitas Konoha. Hanya saja mencari gadis itu seperti mencari jarum di antara tumpukan jerami. Padahal sebelumnya sangat mudah bagi Sasuke untuk menemukan Hinata.

Yang Sasuke ketahui lagi adalah, gadis itu menghindarinya.

Minggu pagi di Konoha Tower, apartemen elit yang hanya dihuni oleh kaum sosialita berkelas. Seperti Sasuke yang selain menjadi dosen fakultas ekonomi untuk mata kuliah bisnis, ia juga menjalankan bisnis keluarga dan termasuk paling sukses di penjuru negri. Di apartemen itu pula tinggal Minato Namikaze, walikota Konoha dan istrinya yang keturunan ningrat. Ada juga Tsunade Senju, pemilik dari yayasan kesehatan paling berpengaruh di penjuru negri.

Hari Minggu itu adalah tepat sebulan lamanya Sasuke tidak bertemu Hinata dan itu membuat dirinya gelisah. Ia khawatir ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan gadis pujaannya itu. Bahkan setelah ia berhasil memiliki keperawanannya, gadis itu tetap pergi.

Sebenarnya tidak sulit menemukan Hinata. Mengingat ia adalah pusat dari seluruh perhatian. Keluarganya tersohor dan ia sendiri juga cukup terkenal di manapun. Sama halnya seperti Sasuke. Ia bisa saja mencari artikel yang meliput keseharian keluarga Hyuga, atau meminta anggota pers mahasiswa untuk mencari informasi mengenai Hinata. Namun bukan itu yang Sasuke inginkan. Yang pria itu inginkan adalah Hinata ada di sisinya, menjadi miliknya.

Mengobati rasa galau karena tidak bisa menemukan Hinata di manapun, pria itu memutuskan untuk tidur saja, menghilangkan rasa kecewa juga marahnya. Ketika ia bangun, malam menjelang. Ia melewatkan satu hari hanya untuk tidur saja. Namun tidur tidak membuatnya merasa segar atau menjadi lebih baik. Sebaliknya, ia merasa lemas dan penat karena kebanyakan tidur.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar, mencari angin segar atau ia akan berjalan-jalan kecil di taman sembari mengatur pikirannya lagi dan menyusun rencana selanjutnya untuk mendapatkan kembali gadisnya.

Malam itu, saat pesta ulang tahun universitas adalah sesuatu yang tidak ia duga. Ia bertemu dengan Hinata yang sedang sendirian. Merasa tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk mendekatinya secara intens, Sasuke segera bergerak cepat. Namun gadis itu menghilang di pagi harinya. Ia seperti kehilangan harta yang baru saja didapatnya dan sekarang ia akan menyusun strategi lain untuk mendapatkan kembali Hinata. Misalnya dengan mendatangi kediaman Hyuga secara langsung dan mengutarakan niatnya untuk melamar Hinata. Itu hanyalah sekedar contoh. Ia belum melihat situasi dari Hyuga yang sebenarnya.

Tanpa perlu bersiap, Sasuke hanya mengenakan sweater tipis hitam yang kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. Itu pakaiannya sejak tadi pagi. Pria itu keluar dari apartemen dan segera tertegun ketika mendapati seorang gadis sintal semampai dengan surai indigo panjangnya berdiri di depan pintu, membuka kunci pintu apartemen seberang. Nama Hinata pun keluar dari bibir Sasuke secara otomatis dan gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, menunjukkan wajahnya.

“Oh. Sensei?”

Itu memang Hinata. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya, tampak bingung melihat Sasuke ada di apartemen yang sama dengannya. Namun bukan itu yang Sasuke pikirkan. Pria itu segera menarik tangan gadis itu memasuki apartemennya. Gadis itu tersudut di antara pintu dan tubuh Sasuke dan sebelum mengajukan protes, pria itu telah melumat bibir ranumnya.

Bibir tebal itu terasa sangat manis. Sasuke melumatnya, mengecapnya, tanpa henti. Ia merindukannya, juga wangi bunga lavender khas gadis itu. Tidak ada protes dari Hinata. Gadis itu justru membalas cumbuan Sasuke. Ia ikut melumat bibirnya, saling memagut. Lidah mereka beradu melampiaskan kerinduan.

Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Hinata pikir sapaan rindu itu telah usai, tapi bibir Sasuke justru menempel pada lehernya dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan merah yang menstimulasi bagian bawahnya juga membuatnya mengeluarkan desahan kecil.

Tangan Hinata menahan bahu Sasuke. Ini harus dihentikan, pikirnya. Ini bukan saatnya untuk bercinta karena gadis itu…

Gruuukkkk

Suara gemuruh menghentikan aktivitas Sasuke. Pria itu menegakkan kembali tubuh tingginya dan memandang Hinata dengan tatapan heran. Pipi gadis itu bersemu merah, menahan malu. Perutnya keroncongan.

Menopang dagu, Sasuke mengamati gadisnya melahap ramen dengan cepat seakan sedang dikejar-kejar pembunuh. Gadis itu sangat lapar hingga bisa menghabiskan lima kotak ramen dalam waktu yang singkat.

“Sensei tidak makan?”

“Melihatmu aku sudah kenyang.”

Hinata melanjutkan makan malamnya. Melihat gadis itu membuat Sasuke teringat dengan sahabatnya, Naruto Uzumaki yang penggila ramen. Ia bahkan sempat menyimpan kecemburuan pada sahabatnya itu, karena mendengar rumor Hinata mengagumi seorang dosen fakultas teknik itu. Apalagi dengan kedekatan Naruto dan keluarga Hyuga membuat Sasuke sempat memusuhi sahabatnya selama bertahun-tahun. Namun setelah Naruto menikah dengan seorang aktris, kecemburuannya menghilang.

Ini bukan saatnya ia mengingat masa lalu. Ini terasa aneh. Sasuke sudah mencari Hinata selama satu bulan dan secara misterius gadis itu muncul di hadapannya.

“Apa kau tinggal di apartemen itu?” Tanya Sasuke di sela-sela Hinata menyantap ramen.

“Ya.”

“Sejak kapan?”

“Sejak semester lalu.”

Sudah selama itu, bagaimana bisa Sasuke tidak mengetahui bahwa Hinata adalah penghuni baru apartemennya? Ia lalu teringat dengan Genma, petugas keamanan apartemen yang pernah mengatakan akan ada tetangga baru yang menempati apartemen di depan apartemennya. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Ternyata selama ini gadis yang ia cari-cari tinggal sangat dekat dengannya.

“Lalu, kenapa kau meninggalkanku pagi itu?”

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga. Hinata meletakkan sumpitnya dan mengumpulkan semua emosi terpendamnya. Sebenarnya ada rasa sedikit sesal dalam hatinya karena sudah menyanggupi ajakan dosen fakultas ekonomi itu.

“Karena Sensei, aku hampir terlambat sidang skripsi.” Sasuke tertegun sejenak, lalu terbelalak setelah menyadarinya. “Karena Sensei terlalu kasar, aku kelelahan dan bangun kesiangan.”

“Lalu, kenapa kau tidak bisa kutemui? Bahkan menemuimu di kampusmu pun rasanya sulit. Kau menghindariku?”

“Aku mempersiapkan kelulusanku. Aku harus merevisi skripsiku sebelum kukumpulkan. Aku tahu Sensei sangat jenius, hingga skripsi pun tak memiliki revisi.”

Sasuke terdiam. Tatapannya menggelap. Ia merasa marah tapi tidak tahu pada siapa. Selama ini ia berasumsi dari sudut pandangnya sendiri dan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa gadis itu menghindarinya. Ternyata alasannya sesederhana itu. Sasuke berpikir terlalu rumit.

“Apa acaramu besok?”

Hinata terdiam, berpikir.

“Tidak ada, sepertinyaaa… aahhh…”

Secara tiba-tiba gadis itu sudah berada di pundak Sasuke. Pria itu menggendongnya seperti memikul karung beras. Hinata memukul bahu Sasuke dan memaksanya untuk menurunkan tubuhnya. Namun pria itu tak bergeming. Ia membawa Hinata ke kamarnya dan membanting tubuh mungil itu. Pria itu berlutut memenjarakan gadis itu di bawahnya. Hinata terkesiap melihat kilatan amarah Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu apa kesalahannya yang jelas ia tahu dosen muda itu merasa kesal akan suatu hal.

Masih berlutut, pria itu membuka sweater hitamnya dan menunjukkan tubuh atletis terlatih dengan abs terbentuk sempurna. Seringainya membuat jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Gadis itu mengamati sensei-nya sembari menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sintalnya.

“Kau sudah membuatku marah, Hinata Hyuga.” Pria itu memenjarakan gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya sendiri karena gugup. “Kau harus diberi hukuman.” Pria itu menipiskan jarak di antara mereka, tapi Hinata segera menahan tubuhnya, memberi proteksi diri. Sasuke berdecak kesal. Ia memberi sedikit jarak dan Hinata segera beringsut menghindari pria itu.

“Sensei tidak berhak marah dan menghukumku. Memangnya selama ini Sensei menganggapku apa? Mahasiswi yang bisa diajak tidur bersama? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang marah.”

Pertanyaan yang membuat Sasuke sontak terkejut. Dari dalam hatinya ia selalu merasa Hinata adalah miliknya dan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya setelah malam panas mereka. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak merasuk dalam hati gadis itu.

“Apa kau sekarang marah padaku?”

“Tidak.”

“Lalu, kenapa kau harus marah?”

“Karena Sensei sepertinya hanya menganggapku mahasiswi murahan yang bisa digunakan untuk melampiaskan nafsu saja.”

Sasuke mematung. Apakah ia sebejat itu? Ia tahu caranya sangat salah tapi ia hanya ingin Hinata menjadi miliknya.

“Apa kau menyukaiku?” Tanya pria itu lagi yang membuat semburat merah menerpa wajah Hinata. Pria itu lalu berkata lagi, “Aku menyukaimu Hinata. Sejak dulu. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku. Bagaimana denganmu?”

Perkataan Sasuke menjawab semuanya. Pria itu telah mengutarakan isi hatinya yang menjadi beban pikiran Hinata selama satu bulan. Keraguan gadis itu sudah tidak ada lagi, tapi ditanyakan mengenai pendapatnya gadis itu malu luar biasa.

“Se… sensei sudah mengambil keperawananku.. Ba… bahkan, i… itu…” Hinata merasa sangat malu untuk mengatakannya tapi Sasuke segera mengerti.

“Jadi, apa kau ingin hidup bersamaku?” Kepala Hinata terangkat, terkejut. Pertanyaan Sasuke terdengar seperti sebuah lamaran. “Aku menginginkanmu, Hinata. Apa kau menginginkanku juga?”

Memangnya Hinata punya pilihan?

Ya, dia punya banyak pilihan. Namun ia tidak menyesali pilihannya dulu untuk menyusul Sasuke di mobilnya. Ia juga yakin pilihannya sekarang akan membawanya pada kebahagiaan.

Mengalihkan binar peraknya, dengan pipi bersemu merah, ia menjawab dengan nada malu-malu.

“Ya, Sensei.”

“Masih memanggilku Sensei?”

“Sa… Sasuke-kun.”

Pria itu tak dapat menahan rasa bahagianya. Sembari tersenyum, ia mengelus kepala Hinata, membelai surainya, mengusap ibu jari di pipi gembul gadis itu. Ia mencintai gadis ini, dari dulu, dan semakin mencintainya setiap kali ia melihatnya. Ia lalu mendekati bibir ranum Hinata, mengecupnya dan melumatnya perlahan.

Lumatan itu perlahan menjadi membara dan membawa Hinata dalam rebahan ranjang yang nyaman dengan tubuh kekar nan hangat seorang pria di atasnya. Melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Hinata bertanya.

“Do you mind if we got new member?”

“Who is he?”

Hinata lalu berbisik.

“Our baby.”

END


End file.
